When Hibari and Tsuna Fight
by AniManGa19930
Summary: [OneShot] The first time Hibari and Tsuna fought, no one but the Vongola's chef witnessed it. The second time, Reborn was beyond pissed. The third time, Fuuta sighed to sleep. Times after that, everyone tried to reconcile them until the point they just decided to ignore it altogether. Pairing : Obviously 1827.


_Congrats for the Re-Run of Reborn Anime~ The commercial poster was HibaTsuna-ish \\(^W^)/ Also yay for Hibari and Tsuna's baby rings!_

* * *

When everyone got the news that Sawada Tsunayoshi and Hibari Kyouya became lovers, mixed reaction were among the crowd. It eventually died down to Gokudera only clucking his tongue whenever he saw Hibari, a habit he used to do even before his boss and the cloud guardian announced their relationship.

The first time Hibari Kyouya and Sawada Tsunayoshi fought, as in couple fight and not just a spar, the guardians were perplexed and Reborn was pissed. It was over the most common matter.

"Shoyu is definitely better," for a long time since forever, the two busy men were able to have breakfast together in the Vongola Mansion. When they started going out in high school, they only had met during school time or after school. Afterwards, the two leaders of big organization were too busy with their work to even have a proper date, let alone a breakfast together.

Out of his own goodwill, the chef decided to cook Japanese standard breakfast to bring on the table, considering the cloud guardian rarely stayed for a meal in the mansion. Regrettably, the chef began to doubt his ability to serve the best choice as the poor man watched his bosses fought over which topping should be on their sunny-side-up egg.

Hibari, being a Japanese man, prefers shoyu; something which Yamamoto silently agreed. However, Tsuna has an Italian blood ran through his vein, and he couldn't help but commented Hibari's choice when he saw it. "No way. Tomato sauce. Tomato sauce mixes the flavor better."

Hibari rolled his eyes, without a doubt, starting to get pissed.

Tsuna might be a pacifist and Hibari might be the type who doesn't speak much; that was the entire reason why everyone though that the couple would never fight... but everyone forgot that both are actually quite stubborn...

Their first fight though ended in a very unexpected manner. The pissed Hibari, without saying a word, shoved a bite of his shoyu-topping sunny-side-up on Tsuna and forced the other to swallow. In return, the annoyed decimo did the same to his lover with his own meal. The two ended up making out to nullify the new taste. They were almost spread all over the dining table when Reborn walked on in, wanting to get his coffee, and shot both them out of the dining room.

The damage of that one fight was some glasses and plates that were shot by Reborn's missing bullets, retracting more than millions Lire from Vongola's Financial Budget.

Their second fight was even more trivial.

For some reason or another, the two argued whose birthday present their (cough)self-proclaimed(cough) son, Reborn would like better.

Despite the shared birthday mafia party with his tutor, Tsuna did have another gift prepared and by any chance, his lover also bought the same product in different color; one in rainbow colored, the other one in monochrome. Surprisingly, Hibari was the one buying the rainbow colored one as he thought a child prefer multi-colored stuff. This didn't come in anyone's mind, considering one; Reborn was an arcobaleno, he was an adult but stuck in a baby body and had to grow up normally now; second, did Hibari actually research that? Tsuna, on the other hand, considered the fact that Reborn always wearing suits and acted mature while in a child's body, and thought he would prefer a more adult-feel color... which brought the item his hand.

The argument lasted for few minutes before both men got impatient, unwrapped the presents themselves, and then shoved them in front of the child hitman for him to choose.

Reborn frowned in disgust at both presents. He wasn't expecting much from the two, but seriously? They were toys! I repeat, they were unicorn fucking toys. Why would they think he'd be happy with unicorn fucking toys? Why would they think he'd accept a rainbow unicorn fucking toy or a monochrome unicorn fucking toy? The color wasn't even the problem in the first place!

Much to the two's dismay, the "claimed" son shot both the toys to smithereens.

The third time was when both were in Japan and discussing about Lambo and I-pin's future. Hibari thought if the two children wanted to continue being an assassin then Tsuna should have let them. However, Tsuna never wanted anyone to be more involved in the dangerous mafia world, and insisted Lambo and I-pin should have thought about a more peaceful future.

Fuuta tried to remind them that, legally, Nana was the guardian to the three of them and *cough* not the self-proclaimed Tsuna, neither was Hibari. However, he was told to stay away from the conversation and go to sleep because it was already 9 o'clock in the night. Funny, since the informant usually spent a day or two (or maybe more) without nights in Italy due to his job. Fuuta was a wise man, without involving himself any further, he quietly retreated back to his room and only silently prayed for whoever teacher the two would discuss the children's career path with tomorrow.

There was one time when Hibari stormed down to the Vongola office because Tsuna forgot their supposed shared birthday date. Since they were busy individuals managing a large organization, they hardly had the time alone to celebrate each other birthday (peacefully). After having each other's birthday dates ruined by their works thrice, the two agreed to celebrate shared birthday together instead. The date was July 25th; the middle date of May 5th and October 14th, it was the perfect day. The two would clear up each other's schedule beforehand so they would never miss the day.

Or so they promised. This year, Tsuna incidentally forgot because of his piling works and instead let his lover waiting for 3 hours at their appointed meeting place. Hibari was certainly not amused. The ravenet arrived by his private helicopter in the middle of the night, crashed down Vongola's bullet proof window to his lover's office and gave the younger man a good biting. Tsuna was mad because the ex-prefect bit him without any word first and argued it couldn't be help, he didn't even remember what month it was today (due to his work).

In the end, Hibari flew back to Japan and the couple didn't speak (or text, or call) each other for almost a week. After reflecting on himself, Tsuna rushed his paperworks and chased after his lover to Japan. Who knows what happened in the three days of his staying but the couple became even more stupid couple after that. Kusakabe claimed that half of the Foundation headquarter's East wing was blown off.

Hibari and Tsuna's arguments were soon became less-than-a-surprise to happen once in a while. Mostly the cause was due to some foolish thinking or because their own preference. To begin with, Sawada Tsunayoshi and Hibari Kyouya have opposite personality, it was bound to happen eventually, but it was never long. Furthermore, everytime they made up, the two returned to their newlywed period where they didn't even bother to think twice about surroundings to show their affection. Even Gokudera started to ignore it when his boss was whining about the cloud guardian, or when Vongola's financial has to be subtracted to replace the broken furniture. Yamamoto and Chrome nowadays kept their relationship advice to themselves and simply laughed it off bitterly along with Kyoko and Haru. Reborn refused to waste any more bullets on the stupid couple so he would ignore them whenever the fight occurred.

The biggest fight the couple had that the guardians could recall was when Hibari suddenly flew off to unknown country during Tsuna's visit in Japan. It was few months after the death of Tsuna's dear tutor. When the Vongola don came back to headquarter, his complexion was a bit pale and he seemed to be in much serious thought. Sometimes the man suddenly looked as if he was about to cry, but he didn't.

Gokudera and Yamamoto were worried that the fight was more serious than their thought. However, Tsuna reassured them that they didn't fight and he wasn't sad... despite his smile said otherwise.

Several days after the return, Tsuna was suddenly shot to death. It was such shocking news that Gokudera froze and became lifeless for several days. Everyone was crying and grieving themselves for the loss of their best friend. But the cloud, the deceased's lover, was nowhere to be found. No one was sure if anyone had relay the news, and thus the man hadn't known about the loss of his lover, but even when Ryohei called the ravenet... he never came.

Gokudera was mad when he heard that the skylark didn't even bother to pay a visit. He shouted profanities and threw things at no one. Yamamoto, Ryohei, Lambo, and Chrome made a sound of disappointment. But Hibari still refused to come. His reply was still clear in everyone's mind, with the same cold and impassive tone he used through the phone.

"And what are you expecting me to do? The death can't be brought back, can he?"

Everyone gathered and planned to have their revenge at Byakuran, but not the Cloud. Everyone were spread around to infiltrate, to gather information, to survey the area, to save the survivor; but not the strongest guardian. They came to Japan to have private funeral in Tsuna's hometown, Namimori, but the Namimori lover was nowhere in sight... he wasn't even in the area. Yes, the foundation dispatched their help, but it wasn't Hibari.

The solitude and unattached Cloud didn't involve himself in the whole ordeal, and they decided to ignore the man altogether. Somewhere in their mind, some of them regretted the fact they let the cold man became their dear friend's lover.

However soon after, everything came to the light. When everyone was finally awakened from their deep slumber, Shouichi explained to them in detail and for confirmation, they watched the Tsuna and Hibari's happy faces when they were reunited.

Even while there were tears running on their faces, Gokudera still yelled profanities at Hibari, Yamamoto almost unsheathed his sword at the older man, Ryohei's eyes weren't smiling, and Kyoko and Haru reprimanded the two grown men. No one was pleased with their so-called plan.

By then, everyone agreed; whenever Hibari and Tsuna's fight, they would make sure it was over small and mundane things.

Nowadays, when Gokudera saw Hibari's face he clucked his tongue and rolled his eyes. He used to help and feel sympathy whenever his boss rushed his work for his date, but recently he couldn't even care less. Yamamoto and Ryohei made a point to annoy the man more, even if the man promised to bite them to death. Chrome purposely brought Mukuro together whenever she visited the HQ and heard Hibari was staying.

And Hibari?

He became less amuse to see the faces of the other guardians, let alone heard about them. Whenever Tsuna was about to mention his friends…

"This better be important, Tsunayoshi."

It seems it will be a long time for Hibari to be able close with his comrades.

However, Reborn said otherwise when Tsuna once whined how Hibari disliked interacting with the other so much. "They look pretty close enough now to me." The decimo was even more confused when the other arcobaleno agreed.

Did he mention that Hibari now refused to come over to the mansion and preferred to meet at his own designed place because of the other guardians? Which part of it that screamed "they became closer"?

* * *

Please Review :D


End file.
